


Traditional Exchange

by Dr4conianlaw



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, post series pre movie, that last tag might be literal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr4conianlaw/pseuds/Dr4conianlaw
Summary: Present swapping.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Traditional Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I owe Stella my entire kingdom for looking this over. Thank you Stella.

Fuwa was wondering if he should actually turn on the heater or just wear his coat when he heard the door to his apartment open. He was pretty sure he had locked it, which meant it must be Naki letting themself in again. (They, of course, knew that the door’s lock was old and janky enough it could be bypassed with a forceful shake.)

Fuwa had barely had time to stand up when Naki was already in front of him. They held out something in an enclosed fist. “I have something for you.”

Fuwa immediately put his hand out to receive whatever it was, despite being taken off guard. Naki dropped something light into his open palm.

Looking down, it was… a fluffy blue orb, linked to some kind of keychain? Uh. He looked back up at Naki for clarification.

“Fuwa’s fuwafuwa charm. ... _ andthat’sarutofolks _ .” (The tag was a mumbled monotone afterthought, with only the most lackluster attempt at pointing.)

_ Pfft, goddamn it why was that so-- ahahahaha--  _ he was accidentally squeezeing the hell out of that fuzzball as he _ \-- sssnerk-- _

It was faint, but as Fuwa was catching his breath, he saw Naki looked… pleased with themself. Which was kinda embarrassing, Fuwa felt a prickle of blush as he tried to compose himself but it… wasn’t bad.

This  was still pretty weird, though. He fiddled with the charm, messing around with the faux fur. “So why did you need to…?”

Naki tilted their head the slightest degree. “Isn’t this a human tradition? Exchanging gifts?”

Tradition? What tradition was that--

...Oh, this was the holiday season, wasn’t it! It might be Christmas eve, even. Realizing that felt like accessing a memory bank caked in dust; he really had not thought about holidays or Christmas in… well, it was yet another thing he had no idea of knowing how long it had really been. Another to the list. “Oh! Oh. Thanks then!”

After realizing that though, Fuwa… started to feel antsy. It took a second, but he soon realized why. “Wait, I need to give you something too.” If Naki had thought of him enough to try out this tradition, then he couldn’t let them down with nothing in return.

Except, of course, that he didn’t have any kind of gift prepared-- what random thing from his apartment would a humagear even want, anyways? (That Naki wouldn’t just help themself to anyways. Not that he minded, it was just how it was between them. But it crossed off even more things as gift options.)

Actually. There was… he had been thinking about giving something in particular to Naki anyways, but  hadn’t decided for sure.  Now this somehow  locked in his decision, even if he hadn’t exactly been thinking of it as this kind of a present before.

“Just a sec, I just need to grab…” The belt was hanging on a hook, and he retrieved the two keys. Shooting wolf and Assault wolf. “...Sorry they’re not wrapped.”

Fuwa held the keys out, but Naki did not move towards them. They looked particularly frozen still, actually, as Fuwa saw their modules light up and whir a few cycles. (Fuwa was getting good enough at reading their body language that he knew that meant they were just thinking something over.)

Eventually, Naki took Assault Wolf. “...This one should be mine to begin with.” But they left the other key. “...Shooting Wolf is yours.”

Was Naki giving them an out? Fuwa ignored it, he was all the more sure. “Yeah, it is. But Japanese Wolf was yours, and you trusted me enough to use it, so…” (And he had gone and broken Japanese Wolf, so he felt all the more that he owed some gesture in return, he knew the thought would keep scratching at him until he balanced things.)

Another cycle and whir passed, shorter but with their brow slightly furrowed. Finally Naki came to a decision.

“...You may regret this tomorrow. But, alright.” Naki took the Shooting Wolf Key.

And then they looked up at him, smiling. It was that faint, soft smile they favored, but from them it was so bright… “Thank you, Fuwa.”

That prickling to his cheeks again. Fuwa looked away, but this kind of embarrassment was… still not bad. Nice, even.

(On Christmas day itself, Yua finally revealed a project she had been working on to Fuwa. A heavily homebrewed Zaiaspec that could replace the functions of their defunct chips, and give them a way to transform again. Even though he wasn’t part of A.I.M.S. anymore, she wanted to gift one to him.

A look flashed like she was fully reconsidering that when she learned he didn’t have most of his keys anymore, though. Or just considering murder.)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrimsmus... :')
> 
> That charm being an actual ridiculous piece of merch for the 01 movie lives in my head forever


End file.
